Beauty And The Beast Re-telling
by dreamangel
Summary: Set in modern day London. A vulnerable, young girl is kidnapped by a wicked man with a curse hanging over his head. Can she save him? Can she break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty And The Beast**

**A Modern Retelling**

Be sober, be vigilant for your adversary, the devil as a lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour.

Paul 5:8

Once upon a time there was a handsome, young man who was rich and the envy of everyone. He owned land and had women fall at his feet. He ate the best food and went around the world. He lived in a large mansion with his army of helpers and aides. He wanted for nothing and had everything that a young man could dream of.

Alas he was beautiful on the outside but his inner heart was as black as night. He was vain, egotistical and very cruel, delighting in the torment and misery of others. He cared very little for anyone other than himself and his vast amounts of wealth.

One cold winters night as he relaxed in his expensive lounge he heard the bell ring on the front door. None of his vast army of servants answered it so he went himself, muttering angry words and curses under his breath. He answered the door with an annoyed sigh and was met with an elderly woman, dressed only in a ragged shawl and tattered dress. She was shivering and all alone in the world, with not a penny to her name. However she begged to be let in.

The handsome man was repulsed by her outward appearance and found fault with her tattered rags and haggard looks. He sent her away with a wave of his hand, but the old hag was not going to give up. When he slammed the door she tried yet again. The handsome man flung the door open and cursed the woman, telling her to leave, stating her outer appearance was hideous.

The old woman merely smiled at the handsome man and informed him that true beauty was found within. She removed her shawl and her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful angel. The handsome man realised his error and got down onto bended knee, begging the angel for forgiveness.

However the angel saw that the handsome man's heart was not pure and she wasn't fooled by his grovelling. The angel told him that he had no love in neither his heart nor soul. She took both and stored them in a small, glass phial. She then laid a curse on the handsome man, turning him into a demon of vengeance and death. She took his name and dubbed him Pyro.

He was repulsed by his own lust for life force and was forced to wander the world, whispering words of destruction in people's ears to satiate his lust for destruction. He became more lonely and bitter when the angel revealed that he must find someone who will love him and who he loves in return before 40 years runs out. If he could find love then his years would be renewed and he could start again from the age he was, but he fell deeper into despair, for who could ever love a beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyro**

**Act 1**

From my vantage point I could see the city of London with all its towers and vast buildings. I shifted my weight on the edge of the building I was standing on, but nothing shifted under my weight. I was invisible to everyone but that didn't stop people hearing me. Buildings as far as the eye can see and below me people are strolling along, minding their own business. Why should they look up? Why should they care what's going on right above their heads?

A whimpering noise next to me shifts my attention from the view below to the situation up here. I'm not alone on this vast building, next to me stands a man in a business suit. His name? I don't really know to be honest. His life? I don't care if I'm honest. He's staring at the ground below as well. He has been contemplating suicide but has never had the guts to end it all.

I glare at him with a hooded gaze. His whole life annoys me. He has a cushy job and his life is all planned out, but he obviously doesn't feel that things are working out. I run my pale hands down my own suit and dust off invisible flecks of dirt. I let my steel blue eyes glide back up to the simpering man's face. He's crying and whispering muffled words.

If he could see me then he really would be crying. My life was almost the same as his. I had an amazing house and legions of servants to cater to my every whim, but now I'm a husk of my former self. His eyes are looking up now and he's begging for forgiveness and I nearly gag. That angel is the whole reason I'm in this mess. I can't bear to watch him pray so I lean towards his ear, whispering words of destruction.

Go on kill yourself. Who'd miss you anyway? Your a worthless, stupid pile of human waste. No one likes you. You'd be better off dead. God hates you and I can help you. I've helped others as well and they're much better off now. My words affect him and I pull back with a wicked grin. Some days I love doing this, seeing people's misery reflected in their actions.

The man reflects further and he closes his eyes, scrunching them tightly to make reality disappear. He takes one step then another and he's plummeting towards the ground. I watch with satisfaction as his body hits the floor with an almighty crack. People below are screaming and panicking. Its funny how people care so much once a person is gone. They all pretend to like someone and then they put on a show when they die.

His breifcase sits perched near to where he was standing. I tap it with my foot and it crashes to the ground as well. It was slightly open and letters fly everywhere, like large chunks of snow. I watch as chaos ensues, the police are quick to arrive on the scene along with an ambulance. I let out a wry laugh, too late folks he's already dead.

I make my way to the street and watch from behind the scenes as his body is loaded onto the ambulance. His head is cracked open and blood is gushing from a deep wound. I smirk and run a hand through my hair, making sure my black quiff is still in place.

People are crying and panicking and in all this carnage I quickly forget to make myself visible again. Despite being a demon I can reapper as much as I want and remain visible. The bible always says demons walk among you, you just don't notice as much given the fact most humans have tunnel vision.

Once visible I watch everything unfold until the street is cornered off and the man is taken away. I make my wat down the back streets until I'm back on Oxford Street. I nudge my way, impolitely through the bustling streets. My home is a house on the edge of the city that is a little run down.

No one has lived there for years but now and then I get people sneaking in to hide from the weather. It doesn't take much to scare them away and I always find it so funny to watch them run away with their tails between their legs. I make my way towards the underground, pushing past more people. I continue down into the depths of the city, paying no mind to the looks that follow me.

I find standing space on the train, far away from others and its then that I notice the young girl, huddled into a corner. She's small with dark brown hair, tucked into a side ponytail. Her eyes are a dark forest green. She's glancing around nervously and for a nanosecond our eyes lock.

She quickly looks away and shuffles uncomfortably. I look away too. She's such a plain girl and I have no time for this. She gets off a stop before me and she glances back at me and I glare at her, not hiding the animosity in my steel eyes. She looks down and leaves the carriage. As she walks by I smell her. She smells sweet and of clean linen.

I don't really care and think nothing more about her as I get off at my stop. This part of the city is more run down and I sigh as I walk through the impovished streets. No one notices me and if they do I glare at them. I get to the gate of house and slip through. When I get inside I sit on the wooden floor. Its not lavish but its definately home. Today has been a fairly good day and for all intents and purposes I feel fairly pleased with myself.

I go upstairs and glance into my bedroom but I remember I can't sleep anymore. The glass phial is sat on an ornate table and I feel angry. My emotions can change from one to another and I feel slightly annoyed. I used to have it all and now I have to care about someone and fall in love. It feels like a prison sentance; the ultimate punishment and it pisses me off.

I sit on the edge of my bed and let my head fall into my hands. I feel the onslaught of lust throbbing through me. Someone is going to end it all and I smirk. I need to be there and watch as the person's life is destroyed. I guess relaxing isn't an option and so I make my way out the front door and this time my keen senses lead me to the outskirts of London, towards a building site.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 2**

**Kelsie's POV**

I had left Nanna's flat early that morning and headed into the city centre. Heart To Heart has been quite busy lately. Everyone has problems and hopefully we can fix them. I eat my breakfast on the way to the underground. I have to take the train for a couple of stops. I head through the barriers and board the train.

The coach is quiet and I sit down, relaxing against the not so comfy seats. My body feels so tired recently but I haven't been able to sleep. Lately I've felt quite nervous and my nightmares are getting worse. The night Mum and Dad died is playing on repeat in my mind. I got so used to feeling worthless and the panic attacks just seem to appear like a tidal wave.

Even now as I sit on the train, trying not to have a full blown panic attack I can feel my control slipping and I blush. How embaressing and I glance around the coach. There are a few others on the train and I glance at my phone in my lap. Its nearly twelve thirty. I sigh and peer up again. Across from me is an elderly couple, deep in conversation; across from them is a young man with his headphones in, a murmur of noise emantes from his head phones.

I glance directly opposite and see a young man across from me. His skin is pale, ghastly and two blue eyes stare out at the people around the coach. He has beautiful long fingers and is wearing a black pinstripe suit. His black hair is slicked back and he sees me looking. Despite being handsome he levels a glare at me and I can't help but stare at my shoes.

I happen to look up again and he's smirking at my obvious discomfort. The train grinds to a halt and I realise this is my stop. I hastily get off and decide to look back. He's watching me and I snap my head back round, avoiding that penetrating stare.

When I get above ground I'm glad to be away from him. His eyes were blue but evil and I shudder in discomfort. Heart To Heart is only a short walk away and I round the corner and climb the porch steps, heading inside. My friend, Anita is at the front desk. She's chatting on the phone; her eyes light up and she waves at me.

I stroll through the nearest door and into the changing rooms. My locker is the one closest to the door. I open it and pull out my work top. The Heart logo on the front makes me smile. I look at myself in the mirror on the interior of my locker. My hair is a mess so I keep it in a side ponytail. I smile a little at my reflection. I'm petite and clumsy but despite everything I feel happy.

Heart To Heart is a charity and it allows people with depression and other forms of mental illness to discuss their problems with our listeners. They can talk about anything and we find this helps them with their problems. We are also an anti suicide charity and campaign to get people to open up about their issues. Last year we managed to help a lot of people.

We often have fundraisers and events. Sometimes we hand out flyers about what we do. We have cake sales and it seems like we make a difference. I slip my top on and exit the locker room. My friend, Kay is waiting for me and her smile brightens when she sees me. We talk breifly about our weekend and I listen as she describes everything she's done in detail.

Kay is bright and lively. To demonstrate her brightness she dyed her hair red and has continued doing so for the past year. She's vivacious and witty. People gravitate towards her and she makes friends so quickly.

We are interupted by Anita, who comes round the corner rather quickly. She looks flushed and nervous. We both stop and look at her.

"What's wrong, Nita?" Kay seems concerned and I feel the nerves in the pit of my tummy do a back flip.

"I was watching the news. Do either of you remember Daniel?" She glances between us. We both pause to think for a minute. Kay's eyes light up in recognition. I'm still trying to think and then I remember Daniel; he was was small man with hardly any hair. He lived with his wife but she had left him and he had started coming to us.

"Well he's standing on top of one of the buildings down the street. He's threatening to jump." Her voice becomes shriller and we both pale.

"We have to stop him," Kay is quick to act and she grabs my hand, guding me towards the door. I am filled with worry as I remember Daniel. We were really helping him, he seemed happier and lived in his own flat. We rush to the far end of the street. A crowd has gathered and everyone is peering skywards.

Kay starts trying to talk to people to establish how long he's been up there. Daniel is really close to the edge now and if we don't act then he will most assuredly jump. I run through the crowd and into the building. Its an old building and at this point its mostly empty, save for a few office supplies that have seen better days.

I run up the stairs and it seems to go on forever. My legs feel as though they are giving way. I finally get to the top and open the door to the roof. Sure enough Daniel is still here and has not jumped. He's merely staring out across the city, like a king surveying his surroundings. I inch closer but I soon realise he's not alone.

Next to Daniel is someone very familiar; pinstripe suit guy is here in all his handsome glory. He sees me before Daniel does and he smirks at me, keeping his eyes on me he leans in and whispers in Daniel's ear. Whatever he said has an effect as Daniel shuffles on the ledge and I leap forward, determined to protect Daniel.

My feeble mind soon realises that this evil looking man has some sort of hold on Daniel and his words are like a hypnotist controlling his victim. I need to think and fast but my mind forms a blank and then like a bolt out of the blue it hits me. No one would miss me and Daniel is working out his problems. I'm still struggling to control my anxiety attacks so I walk forward with a different motive this time.

"Please take your hold off him and...um...take me instead," my voice wobbles as pinstripe man observes me. He turns to face me and clicks his fingers, causing Daniel to collapse.

"You would sacrifice yourself for him?" His voice is harsh and lyrical all at once. "You barely know him and yet you would put yourself in danger." He laughs, its a cruel sound and it makes my skin crawl.

"I don't want to die but I will gladly lay down my life," I'm so scared and it shows. He's approaching me, oh god pinstripe man is coming towards me and he's right in front of me. He's stunning and it takes all my strength to look in his eyes.

"So you won't let me kill you but you are offering your life to me in exchange for him to be allowed to live. Am I correct?" He meets my eyes with an evil look. I nod and let a few tears fall and he grins. He seems to be enjoying my pain as I throw myself at his mercy. Pinstripe man sighs as if this is all a great effort.

"Fine. You are my prisoner and you will come with me." That's it and I obediantly follow him. We leave through the fire exit and walk through the back alleys. I keep my head down as we walk and try not to meet those cold blue eyes. How can someone so handsome be so beastly?

Pinstripe man sighs again and it makes me glance up. He smirks at me and the look scares me so much. He's truely terrifying.

"Introductions are in order. My name is Pyro and you are...?" He leaves the question hanging and I realise he's expecting an answer.

"Kelsie. My name is Kelsie Mayfair." I dare to look at him as we walk. He laughs again and the sound terrifies me. I am torn between finding him scary but also disliking him immensly.

"Age?" He asks rather bluntly.

"Well I'm 17," my heart thuds nervously.

"So young. I suppose my age now would be over 100 but I'm stuck at 24." He chuckles and the sound is pleasant compared to his evil laugh.

I nod and we walk in silence after that. We seem to walk forever until we get to an old house and Pyro opens the creaky gate, allowing me to enter.

The house is rather run down but we still enter and he slams the door shut behind us. This is it. I'm here and at his mercy. He grabs my hand and leads me round the property. Finally he stops at a door.

"This is my room. Under no circumstances will you enter. Are we of an understanding?" He smirks when i nod.

He guides me along again and opens another door. There is a small bedroom inside with a children's bed in the corner. Its old and the teddy faces on the headboard have all but faded.

"This is your room," with that being said he slams my door and leaves me to my scattered thoughts. I sit on my new bed and my body shakes. I cry fresh tears as all this sinks in. I've given my life to save Daniel and at this point I should feel resentful but my body is so tired and I feel pleased that I was able to save someone else.

I lay my head down and allow myself to fall into a troubled sleep. This situation is worse than the nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 3**

**Pyro**

I can hear her crying from outside the door. I know its wrong to listen to her cry but hearing her makes me feel something despite not feeling anything for such a long time. I stay and listen to her cry for a minute, it creates a tightness in my chest where my heart used to be.

The crying ceases and I expect she's fallen asleep. She's so delicate and I yearn to touch her. I smirk and let all the awful, evil thoughts run riot. I want to corrupt her and hurt her but I soon realise that she doesn't even trust me. I might need to get her to trust me before she lets me near her. How annoying and unfortunate.

I take one last look at the door and depart. I have a busy day ahead, whilst I promised I wouldn't lay a finger on that man she risked her life for I made no such promise that I wouldn't hurt anyone else. I left the house, trusting that she would fall asleep and stay asleep.

I returned later that evening to find the house still quiet but something felt wrong. The quiet was unsettling and I mounted the stairs. I went to the first bedroom to find the girl gone and annoyance kicked in. She must have run away but as I advanced down the hallway I noticed light flooding out of my room. She was in my room. I could smell her soft fragrance and it served to annoy me more.

I stalked down the hall and peered round the door. Sure enough she was here. She was looking around and glancing at newspaper clippings stuck to the wall. Her eyes were wide and fearful. She continued her little exploration. She gasped suddenly and noticed the glass phial on the side. She strolled over, still not noticing I was watching her. She traced a delicate finger down it, watching the dust inside it. Her eyes became curious and she gripped the lid, hoping to undo it. I decided to make my presence known and cleared my throat.

Her face became ashen and she turned to face me. I smirked at her and the fear in her eyes was all the more evident. She quickly put the phial back where she found it and we were locked in a stand off before I spoke.

"What were my words to you, babe?" I watched her face become red.

"N-not to come in your room." Her voice was meek and I revelled in the scared look that passed across her delicate features.

"But you did anyway and why is that?" I was enjoying this far too much.

"I got curious and I wanted to get to know you since I'm going to be here a while," she answered, almost confidently but her nervous whimper as I approached diminished any confidence she had.

"Ain't that sweet and when you coulda just asked me yourself. You decided to snoop through my stuff instead." I was in front of her now and she was shaking.

She looked up at me and the height difference was really evident. She couldn't have been much above five foot and I was all of six foot two. She was shaking violently and I really wanted to slap her, make her understand that she had done wrong.

She shuffled and mumbled an apology and I raised a brow, clearly she thought I'd accept her little apology. I stepped closer and she backed up and this game continued until my little mouse was pressed against the wall. She blushed and I let my eyes rake down her body. Despite being small in size I couldn't help but notice she had an hourglass figure.

She clearly had no idea of the effect she had on men. I decided it was time to educate her on such matters. I leaned down, closing the distance and was delighted to see her shiver. She clearly liked my outward appearance and the thought annoyed me again. She didn't even know me and she was drooling over how handsome I am.

I glared at her and she let out a shaky breath. Time to stop toying with her. I leaned in and she partly closed her eyes, thinking I was going to kiss her.

"Sorry babe I don't kiss," the look of hurt that flashed across her face was evident and I let my eyes travel down towards her breasts. She flushed and wrapped her arms around herself. If I were to grab her there she might end up screaming and attracting the wrong attention so I needed to keep my advances light. I might have to break my golden rule.

I hated kissing but that doesn't mean I won't do it to get somewhere. I slowly lift my hand and allow my fingers to caress her lower lip. The skin is soft and puckered. She's breathing shakily and I lean in, pressing my lips to hers. Her eyes close and she keeps her mouth still.

Clearly she had never been kissed so I begin to gently move my lips against hers. I run my tongue along her lower lip and she shyly opens her mouth, allowing me entrance and I take it. My tongue dominates her mouth and explores everywhere. One of my hands holds her hip, keeping her locked in place whilst the other presses against the wall near her head. She's pretty much trapped with no escape.

I continue to kiss her and she seems very nervous. I pull back a little, kissing the edge of her lips.

"Kiss back you moron!" I grin at her and she blushes. I don't give her a chance to respond before I claim her mouth again.

This time she responds by meeting my tongue with hers and she shyly laps at my tongue like a kitten. I smirk into the kiss and dominate her again and she whimpers a little. I allow her to kiss back. She's playfully lapping my tongue and her small arms encircle my neck.

Its turning into a make out session and I pull away, not wanting her to see how she's affecting me. She's looking at me hopefully. I glare at her again.

"Get out now." The warning in my voice makes her panic and she steps away. She's walking backwards and looking at me. Her eyes are so confused. I glare at her and my pupils are changing to that awful crimson colour. The colour drains from her face. She whimpers as she backs away.

"I'm sorry I-" she stutters and I continue to watch her move away.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Get out now or I'll rip your pretty, little eyes out." The threat is evident and tears start to run down her face.

She runs from the room and I hear the bedroom door slam shut. I hear her crying again and I almost feel bad for confusing her but then it was fun I suppose. The only issue is that I'm horny as hell. I decide to head to the shower, leaving the little mouse to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 4**

**Kelsie**

He kissed me. He actually kissed me and I responded and then he shouted at me. I remember running to my room, well its supposed to be my room but its not home and I end up crying again. That look in his eyes, that evil glare of his is behind my eyes every time I blink. I let out a weak sob.

I know I sacrificed myself to save Daniel but I can't do this. I simply can't stay a moment longer so when I hear the bathroom door close I open my door slightly and sneak out. The old floorboards creak and I glance round at the bathroom and carry on.

I get down the old stairs and to my surprise the front door is unlocked and I nearly jump for joy. If I escape he won't be able to stop me and he won't be able to find me. I slip out the door, closing it lightly and make my way down the pathway as best I can. Once I'm out of the gate I glance around and try to work out where I am.

There are several run down buildings and a few warehouses dotted about the landscape. The houses on the street are all derelict and falling to pieces. The sun is setting behind an old warehouse and it leaves orange streaks across the pavement. I soon realise that despite my initial escape I have no idea where I am.

I can't see an underground station and I can't remember which way I arrived from. I frown and walk down the street, noticing a few of the inhabitants looking at me. No one approaches me and I carry on unhindered till I get to an old factory and as I pass I glance back to see a man following me.

My heart races and I feel my nerves spike as he gets closer until he's close enough to reach out and grab me, pressing a large, dirty hand over my mouth. His rotten breath is near my ear.

"Hold still, Girlie. Give me your money and no one gets hurt!" I can feel cold steel against my cheek and I can see the knife he's brandishing. I whimper in fear and could it be that I'm going to die. The man is laughing a little and I can feel him going through my pockets. He quickly shoves me so I land on my knees.

"Please don't hurt me," my voice is hoarse and I'm facing him, clasping my hands together and begging.

"Well Girlie we have a problem. You have no money and that being the case there is only one other use for you." He's holding the knife towards me and I feel my eyes become saucer sized as his intentions sink in.

I'm shaking and adreneline kicks in. I start to move backwards, trying to escape or find a weapon but all that's behind me is a wall. Once my back touches the cold brick I know I'm in danger. The man approaches and begins to undo his flies. Bile rises in my throat and I can't scream so I open my mouth but no words come out.

It happens in a blur and the man falls forward and at first I'm convinced he's tripped over until I see a very tall and possibly very angry shape behind him. The man stands up and turns to face Pyro and my assailant takes several swipes with his blade.

Pyro dodges effectively and then kicks the man hard in the stomach. My assailant doubles over but not before he takes one last swipe and this swipe connects with his target. The knife cuts right down Pyro's arm as he walks past, gashing his sleeve and creating a large skin tear.

If it hurt Pyro shows no signs of pain and he spins round, kicking the man in the face with his shoe. He turns to face me, still cowering against the wall but before he can reach me he grips his arm and I shiver at the amount of blood coming out.

I continue to stare as he holds his arm and more 'blood' pours from the wound. His blood looks black or it could just be the dim lamplight. Despite being scared of the man in front of me I reach out take his hand. I have undergone first aid training so I move his arm so its slightly raised and successfully rip the sleeve off my hoodie.

I apply the material to the wound and press down earning a sharp intake of breath from my saviour. I blush and meet his eyes to find him staring at me. We need to get out of the alley. We walk in silence back to the house. Me, on his left side holding the ripped material round his arm.

Once we get inside the house we sit down on the bare living room floor and I keep pressing the rag to his arm. Despite being so thin I can see his bicep muscles where his arm is bent. I decide to break the awkward silence and meet his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." I shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze.

"No need to thank me. Just don't run away again," he smirks at me. I huff indignantly.

"Well if you hadn't have scared me I wouldn't have ran away," my voice is wavering and I fight to keep my nerves in check. Pyro observes me then he lets out a cruel laugh and he smirks.

"And you went in my room without my permission. Why is that?" He shoots me a smug glare.

I frown and try to continue meeting his eyes to which he raises a brow. I shrug and he laughs again. I glare back at him, which seems to have all the effect of an angry puppy glaring at its owner.

"I really just wanted to get to know you. I'm sorry for infringing your privacy." I shake a little as I hold onto the material. Pyro notices and removes my hands. I nearly panic again. What the hell is he doing? He'll get blood everywhere and he'll bleed to death. When the rag is pulled away I'm alarmed to see the cut has vanished.

The rag is drenched in black blood but his skin is clear and blemish free. I let the rag fall to the floorboards and my fingers brush against his skin. The muscles shift under my fingers and I realise we are inches from eachother. I let my eyes rise to meet his and he meets my gaze.

Our noses are nearly touching and I can't help but admire how handsome he is but yet his attitude is beastly. At the moment he seems to be really friendly. I wonder if his nastiness is just a defence mechanism and if he's actually really lonely.

Pyro is truely captivating but its just how he is and it makes me feel sad. I let my eyes fall to my lap and I feel so tired. A few tears escape and I cover my eyes with my free hand. I really don't want him to see me cry. I'm sure he's sick of hearing me cry.

I feel his hand grip my chin and our eyes meet. I feel self concious and shuffle nervously. He grins at me and I smile back despite my tears.

"I should probably go get some sleep." I go to stand and he does the same. We stand there awkwardly and he sighs.

Before I can leave he leans down and kisses my forehead, allowing his lips to linger and I can hear him inhale. I blush and pull back. Glancing back as I walk up the stairs I saw him watching me with interest. I carry on up the stairs and quickly go into my room.

My heart pounds as I shut the door behind me and lean against the door, sliding down as I do. He changed so quickly and he's suddenly friendly and kind. What a transformation but how long will it last?

I let my head rest on my knees and sigh loudly. My body is so tired and I glance around the bedroom. The bed is ragged and unkempt. It looks so unwelcoming and unfriendly. I really don't want to sleep in here alone. I struggle to stand and open the door.

Pyro is no longer downstairs and I carry on down the hallway, pausing at his door. I rap the door and wait patiently. He may not want me in his room again but to my surprise he opens the door. At first his eyes are menacing.

"My room is cold and I'm scared of being alone," my body is trembling. He sighs and opens the door, allowing me entrance. His bed is more welcoming and I cautiously walk over. I glance at him and he nods. I clamber onto the bed, burying myself under the covers. I turn to face him.

"Are you coming to bed?" I bite my lip as he walks over. He sits on the edge of the bed.

"I don't sleep, babe," he runs a hand through my hair. I nod and lay my head on the pillow, despite not sleeping in his bed I can smell his scent on the sheets. My eyes droop and before I can stop it I've fallen into a deep sleep. My nightmares don't plague me and I sleep peacefully for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Act 5**

**Pyro**

She's asleep in my bed and I find myself watching her sleep. Her little body is tucked under the covers and I can see her chest rising and falling with every breath. She wanted me to cuddle up next to her but I haven't slept in nearly 40 years since I was cursed.

When that angel cursed me I suppose she expected to see some sort of immediate progress but a leopard never changes and I stayed the same way. I'm still egotistical. I'm still vain and above all I'm selfish. I care way too much for outward appearances.

A noise makes me glance over to the bed. Kelsie is making little noises in her sleep and I wonder what she's dreaming of. To be fair, Kelsie is the first girl I've taken an interest in regardless of her looks. Normally I chose girls dependent on how appealing they look but usually they are very boring.

Kelsie rolls over in her sleep and I glance at the clock near the bed and discover its nearly two in the morning. I'm bored and I just want something to do so I stand and stalk over to the girl sleeping in my bed. I run my hand down her face and she mumbles in her sleep.

She slowly opens her green eyes and she sees me watching her, worry passes across her features like she thinks she's upset me. I smirk at her and she smiles back sleepily. She rolls onto her side and her sleepy eyes look towards the clock.

"Couldn't you sleep?" She asks. I sigh again. I reminded her of this earlier.

"I haven't slept in 40 years." I watch as her eyes widen. She sits up fully and realises her hooded top is missing a sleeve. She takes her hoodie off and she's wearing a t-shirt with a panda on the front. Its an unusual panda; its cartoony and smiling absurdly. I raise a brow at the odd choice of top.

She's staring at my suit jacket on the door. She opens her mouth to ask something and then pauses. I sit opposite her and wait for her to say something.

"Why don't you sleep? Do you have insomnia?" She smiles and leans forward.

"No I don't have insomnia. My body doesn't require sleep," Pausing breifly I can see she's confused. I grab the phial on the bedside table. I hold it in front of her eyes so she can see the powdery flowing substance. She reaches towards it and I immediately pull it back, glaring daggers at her. She looks upset and I run my hand down her face.

Kelsie smiles again and meets my eyes. This time she just looks in interest at the phial.

"This is my life essence. Its what makes your heart emotional. This powder also contains my soul." She watching me like I'm a crazy person and I suppose I am.

"So your souless and empty. Why don't you just eat that powder?" Well thank you captain obvious for that analysis.

"Don't you think I haven't tried already. I need to find someone that loves me and someone I love in return before the end of this year." That should about do it. Its enough to make me sound like I need to be sectioned and I watch Kelsie's reactions. Her face is set and I think she might be thinking about how crazy I am.

Kelsie sighs and then she finally looks me in the eyes. I'm not sure why I'm so bothered if she cares or not.

"I believe you," she finally says after a few minutes. I couldn't believe she actually believed what I was saying. I have tried so many times to get people to listen to what happened to me and no one ever does. I guess the whole story sounds a bit like a fairy tale.

Kelsie is still thinking and I swear I can see her brain working. She's a romantic at heart I guess.

"I've decided to help you find someone you love," she smiles in a goofy way. I glower at her and she shrinks back a little. She wants to find me someone and for some inane reason I highly doubt that she could find me a lover since she has no experience with men.

Kelsie huffs and I sigh in defeat. I suppose its worth a shot but I'm not sure why she's even helping me. As far as I can see I'm beyond help. I don't think I'm capable of love anymore. Kelsie's expression is one of hope and I feel a weird emotion stirring inside me and I recall kissing her.

Her soft lips and inexperienced movements drive me crazy. I don't really want to kiss anyone else. Its been decided in my own mind. The only one I really want is her and whether its love or not is irrelevent. I grin at her and she suddenly seems worried.

After talking for a while she lays down and falls into a deep sleep again. I leave her to rest, heading back into the heart of the city to start my day job. Watching people kill themselves or contemplate doing so is depressive and yet so necessary.

I'm standing on top of a bridge this time with a scruffy man and I nearly laugh when he decides to leap to his death. His whole problem was alcohol abuse and a whole load of problems bought on by that. When he jumps I'm left standing and thinking.

Somehow Kelsie managed to chip away a little bit of my frosty demeanor and I feel a little bit pissed off at that. She's my prisoner and I shouldn't be allowing her to affect me so much. I make my way back to house and still feel annoyed that she managed to get through to me.

A lot of my dark feelings come from being a demon and often I'm struck by intense feelings of hatred and I suppose its all part of being a monster. My whole intention of abducting Kelsie was to turn her into a willing or unwilling bed partner depending on how she takes it.

When I arrive home I'm still reeling from intense emotions and she's still curled up in my bed. Watching her sleep has a whole new effect now and my feelings are running haywire. She slowly wakes up and sees me. She breaks into a big smile and a larger part of me wants to destroy her.

My eyes are darkening and she suddenly looks a little frightened. The easy smile is replaced by a cautious look. She doesn't move and neither do I. Deciding to let the demon in me take over is one of the funnest and easiest things to do and I approach her like a vulture circling its prey.

This time Kelsie has the audacity to look very scared and shrinks back. She starts to slide back and she hits the headboard. When I get to edge of the bed and crawl towards her. My smirk is ever present and I watch her start to shake violently. I've never seen her do this before.

Her body is shaking and her face has become pale. A sheen of sweat covers her face and she lets out a ragged breath. She's struggling to breathe and as quickly as I wanted to hurt her; the feeling vanishes, replaced by a gnawing worry that she may die.

"Kelsie, sweetheart calm down," I clutch her shoulders and she winces. "Take slow, deep breaths."

She starts to breath properly and it seems to take a long time for her to calm down. She looks apologetic.

"Sorry I had a bad dream before you arrived and then I saw you were so angry so I guess I panicked." She shuffles uncomfortably.

I do remember wanting to hurt her but when the worry subsides and I realise I'm right in front of her I feel the urge to touch her.

I sit back against the headboard and pat my lap, beckoning her to sit on me. She seems wary but slides on. She's sat with her legs stretched across my legs. I move my face and angle my mouth so I'm near her ear, letting my breath hit her ear. She shudders again and her face is confused.

She seems so conflicted by everything I do. I press a kiss to her neck, letting my lips massage the skin. She lets out a whimper and I want nothing more than to hold her under me and take her virginity.

My tongue trails down her neck and she lets out more sighs and I can feel her pulse where my lips are. I kiss and then start to suckle the skin on her neck. She starts to whimper and I allow my eyes to become crimson again as I watch her enjoy what I'm doing to her.

I pull back and smirk proudly at the red welt on her neck. She's mine and no one elses. I meet her eyes and she suddenly looks sad. I wasn't expecting that. She slips off my lap and exits the bedroom, leaving me to wonder if seeing her cry is worse than her just leaving without saying a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed my story. It makes me smile and inspires me to keep writing. It might get a bit dark and I'm not endorsing domestic violence in this chapter. It will get a bit lighter after this and I'm going to do the ballroom scene with a twist hopefully :)**

**Act 6**

**Kelsie**

I hate it when he looks at me like that. No one has ever looked at me like that and it frightens me so much. I recall just sliding off his lap and walking out, nearly paralysed with fear.

His eyes were that awful red colour and he looked like he wanted to eat me. I can feel the sore area on my neck where he bit me. The whole thing sent tremors through me. When I woke up again I was alone and scared.

This time when I went to sleep my nightmares were worse than ever. My parents had died two years last month and I really couldn't move on. I always dreamed vividly about what had happened. I remember recieving the phone call from the hospital and then going in to find my Mum had died and my Dad was in critical condition.

Two years ago my parents were involved in a car accident and the car was totalled. A drunken driver had ploughed straight into them and killed my Mum instantly because she was in the passenger side. My Dad was taken to hospital but he died two days later.

That's when Nanna agreed to take care of me and I came to live in London with her. Mum and Dad wherever you are I really miss you. I guess I never got over it. I avoided making friends and had nightmares.

I was still thinking about it when my favourite person entered the room. Pyro was leaning against the doorframe. He'd removed his jacket and was in a shirt and waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his toned arms and alabastor skin. He simply walked in, uninvited and I glared at him.

"Go away," my voice was meek but petulant. He seemed surprised but then he laughed; the same cold, cruel sound that made my blood freeze.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, babe," his tone made my blood boil and I glared at him through watery eyes. "I think I should remind you that I'm your master and you did give your life to me to save that fat waste of space."

I let out a shuddering breath and drew myself up, marching over to him. I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist, pressing a finger into my vein, causing me to yelp. He laughed again as I squirmed. I let a few tears fall and he stopped laughing.

He let go of my wrist and I tried to hit him again but he used his body to press me against the wall. I let out a whimper and with my free hand I tried to hit him but he shoved both hands against the wall. I couldn't stop crying at how cruel he was being.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He whispered in my ear and it tickled, sending goosebumps up my arms.

"Pyro please stop!" I begged him and he laughed again. I wanted to be stronger and to not be such a coward. I let out a few weak sobs.

"I'd rather you kill me than use me the way you do," my voice cracked and in a way dying seemed better than having to face the grim reality.

I may be a virgin and fairly innocent but even I knew that day when I gave my life up for Daniel that I wasn't really going to be killed. Pyro wasn't intending on having me drop to my death on that day and it had scared me so much. Seeing what he was capable of and then witnessing it first hand.

His hand was round my throat in an instant and I gagged, feeling my world slipping away. I wanted to scream and all I saw were those red eyes. My heart ached especially as earlier on we were getting on. I was then reminded that he was demonic and a lot of his moods were dictated on how his inner monster was feeling.

When I opened my eyes again colour seemed to return and his eyes were starting to turn blue again and his hand let go of my throat. He let go of me and his body near enough collapsed on the floor. This time when he looked up at me his eyes were the same ocean blue again.

I crouched down and reached towards him, gently touching his arm and feeling how cold he was. When our skin touched his eyes started to cloud over again and I struggled to meet his ever darkening eyes. He shrugged my hand away and sent me an icy glare.

I flinched and felt hurt at his actions. He met my eyes again and his eyes were both angry and scared all at once.

"Pyro please don't push me away," my voice wobbled and he glanced at me. His gaze softened and he started to crawl towards me. I nearly backed away but held my ground as his arms wrapped round me. He rested his head into my shoulder and I heard him inhale.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," his voice was muffled by my t-shirt. I was still frightened but held onto him regardless.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I rubbed his back and he pulled back clutching my shoulders.

"No its not fine. I've done many things but I have never hit a woman," his eyes are stern and his hands are gripping my shoulders. Before I can say another word he's out the door and walking away. I really want to follow him but can't bring myself to. I watch him go and sit on the bed, feeling hopeless.

I really don't want to go back to sleep so I sit and stare out the window, watching the world go by. I decide to leave Pyro alone for a bit. He may feel like talking later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Act 7**

**Pyro**

Avoidance is a good tactic. I really don't want to talk to Kelsie, not after what happened. Everytime we pass in the hallway I make it my perogative to just ignore her. She responds by looking upset and sometimes even getting slightly annoyed. I guess her patience is running out.

This dance goes on for 4 days and on the fifth day I can't bear to see her miserable. Seeing her face downcast and sad makes the spot where my heart should have been ache madly. Its both infuriating and a reminder that I was wrong and should learn to control that side of me. Its totally fine to show that side around my 'clients' but not around Kelsie.

I lean against her doorframe, deliberating on whether or not I should enter. She may be my last chance to find love especially as the end of the year is fast approaching. I'll end up stuck in this form forever, never sleeping, always killing people. It makes me feel human thinking about love and even though it might not be Kelsie I might be able to find someone through her.

I tap my knuckles against the door and can hear shuffling behind the door. I can hear someone on the other side and the door opens and she's there, smiling awkwardly up at me. Kelsie is still wearing that hideous panda t-shirt and she's a mess. I roll my eyes at her and she blushes.

"I was sleeping," she says, by way of explanation for looking like a tramp. "Can we talk now?" She asks, somewhat nervously. I can't help but wonder why she thinks I've turned up outside her door at midnight if not to talk.

"That's kinda why I'm here, babe." My bluntness makes her blush again and she lets me in. We both sit on the bed and she sighs. Her brown hair is lank and messy and her eyes are red round the edges. She's been crying and I reach out to touch her. I almost expect her to flinch but she stays still and lets me pat her shoulder. In fact she seems disappointed.

"I want you to know I've forgiven you and I really want you to speak to me again, please," she shuffles nervously.

"Just so long as you understand I'm sorry and will never hurt you again." My tone is still clipped. I don't think she can even fathom the seriousness of the situation.

She smiles all of a sudden and moves closer, wrapping her small arms around my middle, cuddling and nearly killing me all at once. I can see she's still on edge though and I run my hand through her hair.

"You know the hot water works in this house?" I watch as her face goes even redder. I smirk as she pulls back and twiddles with her thumbs.

"Well...You see I didn't want to be a burden," her eyes are shining again and I sigh. I stand and beckon for her to follow. She obeys and follows me into the bathroom.

The bathroom is surprisingly clean for such a run down house. She's eyeing the bath and its clear she wants to have a bath. There are a few bath lotions on the floor near the bath and she starts running the water. I don't really want to leave and so I stay quiet, hoping she won't notice me. She turns and looks at me expectantly.

I guess this means I'll have to leave but its worth a shot anyway. She's staring at me determindly and I can't figure out what's going through her mind.

"Y-you can stay but turn around while I undress," her cheeks flush and I smirk, turning away. I can hear the rustle of fabric as she removes the t-shirt and jeans. I can hear her remove her underwear and she's shuffling around behind me.

I even hear her sink into the water. She clears her throat and I turn back round. She's smiling and she said I could stay so I'm not going to pass the chance to be in the bath with her. I don't think she was expecting it because when I started to undress she let out a nervous squeal and turned her face away.

I laugh and climb in opposite her and she inches further away until she's pressed against the otherside with her knees drawn up to her chin. I beckon her over and she shakes her head.

"I'll wash your hair." I'm really trying to make her comfortable and to cop a feel but she won't know. She starts to slide over, keeping her knees up and turning so her back is pressed against my chest. When her soft skin touches mine I need to bite back the urge to groan.

I also really need to focus and I run my hands down her arms, feeling goosebumps rise along her skin. She tenses up again as I wet her hair with a jug on the side of the bath. She starts to relax when I begin washing her hair, feeling the soft strands between my fingers.

I rinse out the soap and she wipes her eyes with her knuckles. Kelsie seems to be relaxing. She tilts her head back and locks eyes with me. She bites her lower lip and I really want to bite her but I think I did enough of that a few days ago. The love bites on her skin are purple and bruising.

She smiles but keeps her knees pressed firmly against her front and her eyes on my face. She doesn't look down or even attempt to move; she remains like a statue. I run my hand languidly down her arm, trying to relax her. She lets out a shaky breath and I suspect this is the first time she's been so close to a man.

Her eyes are still staring into mine and I take the opportunity and lean down, pressing my lips against hers. My tongue coaxes her lips apart and I explore her mouth. She tastes like mint and she gently kisses back. Her mouth mimics my movements and her tongue laps at mine.

I kiss her more forcefully and she whimpers as my lips become more adament. Our tongues battle and dance together and she starts to get more confident. She's slowly tunring her body more and lowering her knees. I don't think she even realises what she's doing.

I pull back and press my lips to the lovebites on her neck, kissing them and bathing them with my tongue. She lets out a soft cry and starts to move closer. My hands that were on her shoulders, wander down and grip her hips, feeling her soft curves under my hands.

I can feel that she's still tense so I don't move my hands any higher. I kiss down to her collarbone and taste her skin. She's still making little noises and I pull away; if I carry on I might not stop and she's clutching her knees again.

Her cheeks are a beautiful red and her eyes are clouded over. Kelsie is a really pretty girl and I wonder if she's ever been told before. She's probably been told quite a lot. Still she seems awkward and afraid of everything like she's not used to being around people.

After a while we both get out as the water begins to get cold. I turn away and dress myself, leaving my waistcoat hanging on the door. Kelsie clears her throat a little and I glance round. She's still wrapped in a towel and is shuffling from foot to foot.

"My clothes are covered in blood and dirt," she mumbles and I chuckle. I quickly go and find her one of my shirts to wear. When I get back to the bathroom she's shivering a little and I turn away so she can dress herself. I hear the towel hit the marble floor and the sound of her putting her bra and underwear back on.

When I turn round Kelsie is doing up the last button and I nearly laugh again. The shirt is quite big on her but she's clutching the edges, pulling it to cover her thighs. I sigh instead and take her hand, leading her from the bathroom.

She seems surprised that I'm not allowing her to go back to her room. I shut the door once we're in my room and she inches over to the bed and curls up under the covers. She watches me as I sit next to her. She opens her mouth to speak but then pauses.

She looks sheepishly around the room and then back at me. "I need new clothes. Can you let me go get them?" So that's why she was being so awkward.

"Kelsie, sweetheart you seem to forget what the definition of prisoner is?" I smirk at her as she glares at me. She shakes her head and seems a little upset.

"I understand but I can't wear my t-shirt and my jeans are covered in dirt. I promise to come back." Kelsie is near enough begging and it makes me chuckle, hearing her beg for some freedom.

"Babe, you ain't going nowhere especially not without me," my voice is teasing but she can sense the annoyance. I keep telling her and telling her that she's here to stay.

"Pyro I really need something to wear and I can't walk around in ragged clothes," she seems to be thinking. "If you feel that strongly then maybe you should come with me." She's a smart one that's for sure.

I observe her and allow a grin to creep onto my face. I'm not willing to let her up and leave but if I went with her then I can make certain that she'll come back. I reluctantly nod my head and she smiles happily. Kelsie yawns and rubs her eyes. I guess I should let her sleep and reluctantly I let go of her hand so she can lay down.

Her eyes close and as she falls asleep I press a kiss to her forehead, watching as a contented smile appears on her face. She then slips into a deep sleep.

The following day I leave Kelsie to rest in my room and head into the heart of London. I want to buy her some clothes as that ugly panda top is starting to annoy me. She wanted to leave the house and do this herself but I really can't trust her not to run away.

I have money. I'm not a complete waste of space and I buy a few things. As I amble past a particularly girly shop I spy a dress in the window. I pause to stare at it. The dress is quite appealing. Its modest and ends at about knee length.

Its a dark blue with butterfly pattern and at the bottom of the display are a pair of boots. I smirk and enter the shop.

"Wow thanks I think," Kelsie is holding one of the t-shirts up. She's smiling but I can't help regret the decision to go without her. She digs into the largest bag and pulls out the butterfly dress. Her eyes widen significantly. She pulls the boots out and a pair of tights. She shuffles uncomfortably.

Does she hate the clothes? She seems really unnerved. She glances at me and then looks away. She seems to be thinking and then she smiles.

"Sorry I was being ungrateful," she laughs a little. "Thank you Pyro." Kelsie can be so formal sometimes. I chuckle at her and she blushes. She's still examining the dress and running her hand down the material.

"Its really pretty. Where would I wear it?" Kelsie seems thoughtful. She raises a great point though. We should go out sometime.

"We should go somewhere," my words make her blush. Kelsie nods and looks away. I'll take her silly smile as a yes. Despite her girly grin she seems very subdued.

"My Nana?" Her question makes me frown. She shuffles nervously. "My Nana is probably worried about me. Can I let her know I'm safe."

I sigh and meet her beautiful eyes. I want to say no but I can't and I agree to deliver a letter to her Nana. Kelsie smiles at me and despite the situation she gets up and walks towards me. Her cheeks are red again, but she sits down right on my lap and I'm shocked at her forwardness.

I can see through it though and notice her hands are shaking in her lap. Her eyes meet mine, leaning towards me, she presses her lips to my cheek and then pulls back quickly. She gets up and goes back to looking through the bags. How I wish she had sat on my lap for a bit longer. Her scent overwhelms me and I smirk.


End file.
